


Ben & Jerry's

by OceanHeart23



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dating, Gen, Meet the Family, No one's awful, Still a bit of Irondad at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanHeart23/pseuds/OceanHeart23
Summary: May's started dating again and decides it's time to bring him home to meet Peter.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man)/Original Male Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Ben & Jerry's

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There's a large troupe where May begins dating someone abusive and how Peter copes with that. But I wanted to flip the troupe around and have her date someone nice that doesn't take away from Peter's relationship with Tony. Also inspired by The Secrets We Keep by OnceUponaFangirl for Librarybooks definitely recommend checking that out.  
> Warnings: There is the occasional swear word. Also this story is unbeta'd so future apologies for any grammatical mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Spiderman and make no money from writing this.

Strumming her nails on the kitchen table May was left in her nerves. She didn't know how to break the news to Peter, that the man she had been seeing for the past two months was heading towards something more serious.

Since Ben's passing she hadn't dated or given much thought to it, and of course there was Peter to consider. Unsure of how he'd take to a new man around the house. Additionally there were always other things that took precedence, and it was hard to meet people working so many double shifts at the hospital.

May knew that Tony didn't understand why she was so insistent on not letting him pay for everything or buy her a nice ranch style house of their choosing. But she was proud of their small weathered apartment. It might not be much, but it was home and something she had earned making her own way on it. Though she did allow Tony to help out with food as living with a teenager with an enhanced metabolism would have seriously bankrupt her. But switching back to her original dilemma of how to tell Peter about Jerry.

They met when he was working on his route, then again later when he came into the hospital after accidentally slicing open his hand for which she was his nurse. He made a rather bad “dad” joke which made her laugh, and things took off from there. He had some characteristics that reminded her of Ben, but other things were completely him like headbanging to metal. That was entirely Jerry.

Interrupted from her thoughts May heard the front door open, as Peter came through. She straightened up at the counter.

“Hey May sorry I'm late. Mr Delmar was telling me about the new kittens that he just adopted. And well there were pictures and everything. It was kind of a thing.” Peter said while beginning to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich despite probably having just eaten at Delmar's.

“Well that sounds adorable. Lucky him.” She folded a kitchen towel then unfolded it only to refold it again. “Hey Peter could you take a seat on the couch? There's something I want to talk to you about.”

Peter stopped mid-chew with wide eyes. “Is something wrong? You're not sick are you?”

She shook her head. “No nothing like that just take a seat please.” Peter did so slowly, not masking his sudden anxiety. Not really able to come up with any way of breaking it gently May decided the direct approach was best.

“Peter I've been seeing someone, and I'd really like for you to meet him.”

Blinking at her steadily May didn't really have any other way to gauge his reaction, as the boy didn't express it.

“I'm uh kinda going to need you to give me something here hun.” May laughed uneasily. Maybe she should have found a way to slide it easily into the conversation. Why wasn't there a manual for this type of thing?

He seemed to come back to himself. “Sorry May I just definitely wasn't expecting that. But uh okay sure when did you want us to meet?”

“This Friday at 5? Unless you have other plans, Jerry was able to get the night off.” May also knew it was a rare weekend that Peter wasn't spending at either the tower or the compound.

“Nope, totally free and can't wait to meet him May.” Peter said, giving her a reassuring smile. Oh she loved this kid. She joined him on the couch stealing him for a hug.

“May....Need...Air.”

As it came around to Friday night Peter was helping set the table, while May watched over the pot of boiling noodles. Peter was pretty hesitant over tonight, and if he was honest with himself pretty uncertain as well. This was the first guy May was bringing home, and potentially someone that might be sticking around. For the longest time it was just him and May so it would definitely be an adjustment to now accommodate a total stranger.

He heard the knocks and went to open the door to meet Jerry for the very first time. He was dressed in jeans, a light button up, worn dark patched jacket. He also had thick wavy gray hair and a slight beard with a fairly intimidating statue. Well to someone other than Peter it could be intimidating. Peter could bench-press a truck. The man broke into a smile after setting eyes on Peter.

“Hey you must be Peter the nephew. I'm Jerry. I've been looking forward to meeting you.”

Peter felt his eyebrows rise in surprise. “Really?”

Jerry let out an awkward sort of laugh. “Okay that may be only partially true, because the truth is I've been downright terrified to meet you. This is the first meet the kids I've ever done, so I was kinda prepping myself not to mess this up. But I have heard great things about you, May like to brag when she can.”

Letting out a slightly embarrassed groan he turned to his aunt only to see her pointing a spoon at him. 

“I mister have that right as one with the best nephew and kids in the world. It is an Aunt/guardian's prerogative.” She turned back to her spaghetti noodles, continuing to stir. Peter shook his head choosing to let that be before turning back to Jerry.

“So um is it okay to come in?”

“Oh! Yeah sure sorry.” Opening the door wider to allow the older man through.

“Ah no worries. I come bearing gifts tonight.” Gesturing to the items in his hand one of which was a bouquet of flowers and the other was a paper-bag and wine shaped bottle. May came over to collect the flowers smiling at them.

“Well these are beautiful and will look just lovely on this table corner over here.” She set about transferring them to a vase before whispering to Peter as she walked past if they would bother his senses. Peter shook his head in response. He saw Jerry set down the wine bottle and the paper-bag.

“What else did you bring hun?”

Jerry scratched nervously at a spot on his beard. “So I brought some sparkling non alcoholic wine, since it's something we can all enjoy. I uh also felt a bit weird bringing just you something and not Peter so the bag is for him.” He turned to look at Peter. “You're free to open it whenever you want.”

Hmm so far this night was playing out nothing like he imagined. Then again to be fair he imagined a lot of different things from someone like Ward Cleaver to Bruce Springsteen. Peter had always had a great imagination. 

Opening the bag he found a small gold telescope complete with it's own little stand. With his eyes drifting bag up he caught Jerry eager to explain.

“May told me you were really into science, and I thought this seemed rather science like. I also figured that if you didn't use it. That it could possibly make a cool room decor item or something.”

Peter shot him a small smile. Astronomy was never his forte, and it didn't seem like it would work very well from the little he'd seen. But he appreciated the thought behind it nonetheless. They were interrupted by May loudly setting down the giant pot on the table.

“And now gentleman it is time to eat. I'm going to get this bottle open and everyone can begin dishing themselves.”

Dinner as it was actually went really well in Peter's opinion. Even if someone wanted to hate Jerry for principal's sake, the guy made it kinda hard too having very Baloo like vibes to him.

“So what was the joke that you first told May that made her laugh?” After Peter heard the story of how they first met. May made a gesture to Jerry like a by all means you tell it sign. Jerry finally gave in.

“Do you know what a nosy pepper does?.....It gets jalapeno business.”

Peter couldn't help giggling, while May snorted in sync despite already having heard it. Jerry twirled some more pasta with a small smile. 

“Yeah sometimes when I get really nervous I say these dad jokes, my best one probably being: I tell dad jokes, but I don't have any kids. I guess you could say I'm a faux pa.”

That got both of them going again. After that Jerry began asking questions of Peter, trying to engage the younger teen.

“So Peter, May tells me you have a 4.0 grade point average, are on the Decathlon team, and Intern at Stark Industries is that right?”

Peter shot May a look that went unnoticed. She had to tone it down one of these days. It made him sound like a nerd with no life which while partly true. Everyone didn't need to know that.

“Uh yeah pretty much.”

“That's amazing.” Jerry replied honestly with a smile. “I wish I was that smart in school. Then again it was kinda hard taking care of my mom, while she went through chemo. But even still I was never very good at it anyways had to have tutors for pretty much everything.” Jerry trailed for a second before shaking his head and brushing it off. “Sounds like you have a pretty bright future ahead and Stark Industries? That's definitely impressive.”

Peter ducked his head at the praise still not used to hearing it from strangers as Peter Parker and not Spiderman. He finished his roll and decided to try to get to know Jerry better. “So May says you have two jobs right now?”

“Yep I work most of the week doing day-shifts as a sanitation engineer my fancy term for garbage man working through my route, and later in the evenings I have a night shift at a grocery store usually restocking up shelves after they close. It may not be the best of jobs but it gets me by.”

May couldn't help shooting Jerry a look. “You should tell Peter about Adam.”

Peter looked between the two confused, as Jerry grinned.

“So obviously as a garbage man it's not the most satisfying job nor are people usually the most grateful. But there's this kid probably about 3 or 4 with these wide rimmed glasses, that's one of the best things about my route. He waits every Thursday for when I drive by and always gives me a chocolate cookie in a plastic bag and a big hug.” Jerry gave a fond stare to the table. “Sometimes I let him sit in the driver's seat, and I swear it makes him the happiest kid I've ever seen.”

Peter felt a smile tug on his lips. “That's pretty awesome. I imagine it's probably the highlight to your day.”

“Oh without question 100%. It's a shame all of my houses don't contain an Adam, but then again I'd be probably so fat from all of those cookies. So maybe that's a good thing.”

“You know you probably don't have to eat them.” Peter couldn't help pointing out lightly.

Jerry just shook his head gravely. “You always have to eat them Peter always.”

A few months later found Peter working with Tony in his workshop tossing around new ideas on how to improve the Spider-suit.

“So how's it going with Greg no Gary it's Gary right?”

Peter knew his eye-roll went unnoticed considering Mr Stark's concentration was on the screen in front of him. Then again he wouldn't put it past him to have extra eyes as May seemed to. “Considering you did a background check on him. Pretty sure you're just trying to be funny.”

“Excuse you I am always funny. People magazine said so.”

“They're clearly paid to say that.”

“Okay ouch F.R.I.D.A.Y can you enlighten me on what I did to deserve daily teenage sass?”

“Of course, boss. Would you like that chronologically or alphabetically?”

Tony straight up dropped what he was working on ignoring Peter's snickering. “Okay wow someone is obviously getting reprogrammed if you think I'm putting up with that sass too.”

“Anyways.” Peter said making another written note and getting back on track. “Jerry is doing just fine, and things are going pretty well with him and May.”

“Right and how are you dealing with all of this.” Taking a seat on a backwards chair giving Peter his attention. 

Peter shrugged. “It was a little weird in the beginning. Mainly because May didn't date very much and if she did she never really brought anyone to meet me. But Jerry's a good guy, and he makes her happy so I'm alright with it.”

“And he treats you alright? When May's not around?”

It should probably bring slight irritation at the skepticism and insistence over the matter. Yet Peter couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling it gave him, as it plainly showed that Mr Stark cared. “Yes Mr. Stark we're cool. We actually don't get to spend a lot of time together, because I'm super busy and he works 2 jobs.”

“Oh right garbage man and shelf stocker right?”

“Right I know he'd rather work somewhere else, but he hasn't really had a whole lot of luck with just a GED. I've actually been trying to help him, but I've barely written a resume. We only spent 10 minutes on them in one of my English classes and looked at like 2 examples. Plus there's not a whole lot we came up with for him to add on.”

Tony took on a considering look twirling a tool in his hand. “Get me his information and I'll forward it to Pepper. I'm sure she could work some magic for him, and worst case scenario he could be a PA for her or someone around here. They're definitely paid fairly well plus benefits.”

“Whoa Mr Stark are you serious?”

“No everything I just told you was a joke.”

Peter gave his best unamused look. “You know you're still not funny.”

“Hmm agree to disagree kid but yes I am being serious. If he can take orders or follow instructions, then Pepper can definitely find a place for him. If not here then somewhere. She can give amazing references, if she needs too.”

Peter dove into his bag to text Jerry the good news who responded with excited emojis. He then laughed at the latest dad jokes Jerry sent him. He also had zero restraint in giving them to Mr Stark.

“Hey Mr Stark what's Forrest Gump's password?”

“What?” He said staring at him confused.

“1forrest1!” Giggling at his own self delivered punchline.

“What? That wasn't funny.”

“No wait I got more! Why did the scarecrow win an award?”

“I don't..”

“Because he was outstanding in his field!”

“Seriously?”

“Do you think glass coffins will be a success? 

“Oh God please stop.”

“Remains to be seen!”

Tony wanted to roll his eyes but settled for tapping Peter gently on the forehead. “Where's your mute button? I still haven't found it yet.”

“Broken since 2001 according to May.”

“Hmm,” Tony moved his hand to running it through Peter's hair. “Think you're due for a haircut pretty soon Underoos.”

“Yeah I keep meaning to stop by Great Clips, but I keep forgetting.”

'Ugh' Tony couldn't help but think. “Kid I keep telling you. I can get you in with my guy. Paulo keeps this goatee looking like perfection.” Giving said goatee a single pat.

“Mr. Stark, I don't need a $200 haircut.”

“That's what you said about the maroon Armani silk suit that day.”

“Yes because no one and I repeat no one needs a $2300 dress suit. Could you imagine if I spilled mustard on that thing?” Giving a slight shudder.

Tony kept himself from saying he’d done way worse in far more expensive things.

“But a multimillion dollar one is okay?”

Peter shot him a pointed look. “That is to save lives or kittens whatever needs saving. I would do nothing in the other suit except clean up okay.”

“I think what you meant to say was to clean up spectacularly. No protege of mine would look anything less.” 

Tony almost felt like revealing that he had gone back and bought it anyways but decided to leave that surprise for another day. He was pretty sure kids loved surprises. For now he was going to help Peter with these upgrades and order some dozen pizza boxes. They hadn't had a night to themselves awhile. He was almost positive the kid had barely eaten anything since lunch unless he snatched a Churro in between. It was nice to finally enjoy some downtime together without any world ending events.

He looked down at the draft had just finished for Pepper before hitting send giving her a heads up on what he was thinking. Tony could only hope that Jerry Martin for all intents and purposes continue to live up to the rep that he sold. A small part of him also hoped that none of this would affect his relationship with Peter, as that wasn't something he was looking to change or ever lose. As he watched Peter excited prattle on about some viral video challenge going around a voice reassured him that it wouldn't.


End file.
